


Tough love

by BeMineLink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMineLink/pseuds/BeMineLink
Summary: Link is anxious and might be having a panic attack, Rhett helps him get through.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 6





	Tough love

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: panic attack.

“Rhett”  
No answer.  
“RHETT”, Link screamed  
“Yes, yes. Why are you shouting? What happened?”, replied the tall man.  
“I don’t feel so good, I think I am having a panic attack.”  
Without any hesitation, Rhett pulls link into his arms and rests Link’s head on his chest.  
Link starts sobbing. One minute he was perfectly fine and the next he felt his heart sink. Whenever Link feels this way he goes to Rhett. Because of them being in the creative house more often than not they have become more dependent and comfortable with one another.  
Rhett knows exactly what will help Link. He asks him to wait for one min and goes to draw him a bath.  
Link watches as Rhett walks away with furrowed eyebrows and fear in his beautiful green eyes. He wished he was not a burden to Rhett. He hoped he was as strong as Rhett was and that he did not feel this way every week. He wished that Rhett did not have to worry about him all the time and that with everything going on with covid, he could be as composed as Rhett. Link’s thoughts are interrupted when his bo comes back ready to help him out.  
Link sits in the bathtub feeling sorry for himself and keeps apologizing to Rhett for being weak. When Rhett hears link say sorry for the third time in a row, he gets mad.  
“Why do you do this link? Why are you putting yourself down like this? You are an amazing man. Everyone has moments of weakness. I have known you for almost 40 years. I know you better than you know yourself okay? And I am tired of you saying that you are weak because you are not, you are a beautiful human inside out, and just because you need me now and then does not prove anything but the fact that we have an amazing friendship in which we are secure and are not afraid of admitting defeat. I need you and you need me. No-one in this world can love alone forever okay> there is no shame in wanting help.”  
Link looks at Rhett and sees the stream of water flowing from his eyes. Maybe it's time for link to comfort Rhett. It’s a two-way street.  
A little tough love is all he needed.


End file.
